Hanataro kun
by aburameclanhead
Summary: A cute little story I came up with for all of us who don't want Hallibel to die. Pure crack/fluff  Rated T for flirting.


"Where am I? Am I dead?" Hallibel wondered as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Ah, you're awake, that's wonderful. I'll go get the captain." A meek and shaky voice said before she heard the door open and close.

She attempted to prop herself up against the headboard of what seemed to be a hospital bed. "What happened? Oh, yes. Now I remember, Aizen betrayed us," she ran her fingers through her hair. When the door opened she looked over to see who had saved her, but she was surprised to see two Shinigami of all things.

One was tall with dark hair that was braided in the front, and wore a motherly expression on her face. The other was small and scrawny with black, un-kept hair, holding a bowl. He hid behind the woman as they approached the bed.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" the woman smiled.

"Nnn, Confused. Where am I?"

"Y-you're in the Soul-Society Ma'am."

Hallibel looked at the young man, who seemed to tremble under her gaze. "Why am I here?"

The woman began looking over the charts, her eyes mostly closed, "We found you after Aizen's defeat. You looked to be in critical condition so we brought you here to the medical devision for treatment." she placed the chart back down on the bedside table and turned to leave.

"So Aizen was...defeated?" Hallibel lied back down, to exhausted to sit up any longer.

"Yes, he was. That human boy really is full of surprises."

"The one who fought Grimmjow?"

The woman nodded.

Hallibel looked down at her hands, "I see. Ma'am I..."

"Please, call me Unohana. Could you tell us your name?" the woman insisted.

"V-very well, Unohana, My name is Hallibel. Can you please tell me who it was that brought me here?"

"Of course. That would be young Hanataro here." she motioned to the boy next to her.

Hanataro jumped to attention and bowed quickly, "D-desu," he said, blushing furiously at the memory of trying to carry her on his back with her breasts on top of his head.

"Thank you Hanataro-san,"

He blushed, "I-it was nothing,"

Unohana smiled before leaving the room, "I have my rounds to do, so I'll leave you two alone."

Hanataro seemed hesitant for the captain to leave and let out a deep sigh when the door closed.

"What is that bowl for?" Hallibel asked, causing the poor boy to jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh yes I almost forgot. Here is your food," he wheeled over a special table that extended over the bed and placed the food on top. "Hope you enjoy it," he smiled brightly.

Hallibel looked at the bowl full of soup. It really did look delicious. She started to sit up when Hanataro stopped her.

"I-it's alright I can do it!" he hit a button on the bed that slowly raised the head of the bed to a sitting position, but on the way up the table got caught on Hallibel's breasts and tilted until the soup slid off into her lap, making her sweat-drop and Hanataro turn red in embarrassment. "Oh no oh no! I'm so sorry!" he grabbed at towel and started to dry her legs.

"It's alright," she sighed. "Is there a shower in this room?"

He pointed over to the door in the corner. She moved the table out of the way and tried to stand. Her legs wobbled a bit but she could stand fine, but when she tried to walk she couldn't stay up.

"Ah, Miss Bel!" he ran over to pick her up.

"Thank you, it's difficult for me to move," she winced slightly.

"That's, ugh, to be expected after the injuries you took and how long you've been in bed," the boy grunted as he tried to lift the ailing woman with her arm over his shoulders.

"And how long is that?"

"Um, I think about a month,"

"Already an entire month? Hmmm," she narrowed her eyes at the floor, deep in thought.

"Here you go," she returned to reality as she was set down on the toilet lid. "There are rails for you to hold onto to move around and a set of towels and washcloths on the shelf and extra gowns in the bin," Hanataro blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "And if you need anything I'm right outside, okay?"

Hallibel nodded and Hanataro went back outside and asked a nurse to change the the sheets in her bed.

She removed the soup stained gown and used the rails to get into the shower, then sat on a small bench built into the tub and reached out to turn the water on.

The next few minutes went by with nothing really happening, causing Hanataro to start nodding off.

"Hanataro?"

He woke with a start, popping the nose bubble he was blowing. "Y-yes Miss Bel. Is everything alright?" he asked through the wall.

"Yes, I just have a few questions."

"L-like what exactly?" he stammered.

"What's going to happen to me once I'm healed?"

His face became slightly sad, "Oh, well I don't know really," he perked up quickly, "but captain Unohana says since your soul-chain was severed and you lost your arrancar powers, she's going to petition head captain Yamamoto that you be allowed to live in the residence sectors with the other human souls when your healed,"

She could tell he was serious. "You have a lot of faith in your captain, don't you?"

He blushed slightly, realizing how excited he had gotten. "Y-yeah, she's very kind and always watches out for everyone. She's dependable and honest. The best captain in all of the Seireitei."

Hallibel leaned back against the wall of the shower, letting the water wash over her, "Hanataro...why would you help me? I'm an arrancar, your enemy."

He was slightly taken back by the question, "W-why? Why not? You see, when I joined this squad, I took a vow to help people, and I never really understood helping some people and not others so...I guess what I'm saying is, I will never turn my back on someone who needs me. I want to be of help to everyone, even if I can only do a little, and usually make things worse. I'll do my best to make everyone happy, that's my dream." he said proudly, then blushed while he pushed his fingers together, "Is-is that weird?" He heard the water stop and the door opened.

Hallibel stepped out, soaking wet, wearing nothing but two towels around her chest and waist. " No Hanataro-san, that isn't weird, I think it's very sweet."

His jaw dropped at the sight of her. He fell back onto his rear and tried to stop his nose from bleeding. "M-miss Bel! What are you doing?"

She chuckled slightly at the look on his face, "Hanataro-san, could it be that you've never seen a naked woman before?" she teased, tugging slightly on her top towel.

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean I-I-I..." a puff of smoke came out of his ears before he fainted.

Hallibel, chuckled again "Hanataro, you truly are an innocent soul," then she went back to the washroom to dry off and change. However when she looked into the mirror and her eyes widened. "Hanataro-san,"

"Eh?" he asked barely conscious.

"What happened to my mask?" she pointed at her almost bare face.

He shook his head to wake himself up, "Oh, well, since you're soul-chain was severed your mask has been dissolving over the last month. It's more than halfway gone already." he said apologetically.

"I see. So I really am becoming a regular soul," she turned her back to Hanataro, "But, with you caring for me, maybe that's not so bad."

"What was that Miss Bell?"

"Nothing, I'd like to get some rest now Hanataro-san,"

"Oh! Of course, I'll just be going then. See you tomorrow Miss Bel." he bowed and quickly left the room.

Hallibel let a small smile slip, "See you tomorrow, Hanataro-kun,"


End file.
